This invention relates to lithium metal oxide positive electrodes for non-aqueous lithium cells and batteries. More specifically, it relates to lithium-metal-oxide electrode compositions and structures, having in their initial state in an electrochemical cell, a general formula xLiMO2.(1-x)Li2M′O3 alternatively Li2-xMxM′1-xO3-x in which 0<x<1 and where M is one or more ion with an average oxidation state of three and with at least one ion being Mn, and where M′ is one or more ions with an average oxidation state of four selected preferably from Mn, Ti and Zr; or, where M is one or more ion with an average oxidation state of three and with at least one ion being Ni, and where M′ is one or more ions with an average oxidation state of four with at least one ion being Mn. In one embodiment of the invention, the Mn content should be as high as possible, such that the LiMO2 component is essentially LiMnO2 modified in accordance with this invention. In a second embodiment of the invention, the Ni content should be as high as possible such that the LiMO2 component is essentially LiNiO2 modified in accordance with this invention. In a further embodiment of the invention, the transition metal ions and lithium ions may be partially replaced by minor concentrations of one or more mono- or multivalent cations such as H+ derived from the electrolyte by ion-exchange with Li+ ions, and/or Mg2+ and Al3+ to impart improved structural stability or electronic conductivity to the electrode during electrochemical cycling.
Prior application Ser. No. 09/887/842 filed Jun. 21, 2001 taught one or more cations M or M′ in a lithium metal oxide cathode, such as LiMO2 or Li2M′O3 where M has an oxidation state or valence of three and M′ has an oxidation state or valence of four. Although one of ordinary skill in the art would have clearly understood that the valences or oxidation states taught included ions which averaged oxidation state of three or average oxidation states of four, this continuation-in part application explictily states what was understood from the earlier filed '842 application and adds newly obtained data.